Feeling younger
by Texasman1836
Summary: Winston wants to feel young again, but he can't find that feeling until his wife Eve comes up with an idea. This story was started last Christmas, but did not get finished until today. dax0042 helped me with this.


It was Christmas eve and at the home of Winston and Eve things were not so jolly. Winston was not feeling the joy of Christman, but his wife Eve was. She made them good hot tea, cuddeled up with him in front of the nice hot fire on the couch and hummed some Christmas songs, but it did not make him feel jolly.

"Winston. What's wrong, dear?" asked Eve as she rapped her arms around him.

Winston looked at his wife and smiled weakly. "I was hoping that I could feel younger this Christmas, but I could not get that feeling." he explained as he sipped his tea.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to feel younger?"

Winston nodded. "Yes! I tried when I had a snowball fight with Stinky and Runt." he explained as he placed his glass of tea aside. "Then I made a snowman with Claudette and her boyfriend Fleet." he added leaning his head back.

"What else did you try, Winston?" asked Eve as she rubbed her husband's head. He looked her in the eye. "I tried sleding, singing songs to our friends, sending Christmas cards to children, and helped out with the Christmas porade." he sighed.

"And you still did not get that younger feeling." added Eve as she got up from the couch. "I think I might be able to help you feel younger, Winston." she said with a sly smile.

Winston watched as Eve walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled something off of it. She then walked back over to him and held her hand above her head. Winston smiled because what she was holding was mistletoe. "One little kiss might give you that younger feeling." giggled Eve.

Winston smiled weakly and sighed. _I might as well try it._ he thought. With that he got up from the couch, put his arms around Eve's back, leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

After a brief moment they pulled away from their kiss and Eve smiled with joy, but Winston still felt that it would take more then one little kiss to make him feel younger again. That's when Eve thought of something that would not fail to make him feel younger.

"Winston, there are more places you can kiss me," Eve giggled, as she put the mistletoe down her blouse. "Now all you have to do is find it."

Winston suddenly felt a long forgoten feeling coming back to him. Being a gentleman, he slowly moved his hands to the buttons of his wife's blouse. Winston held his breath and without pausing he deftly undid the button of her blouse, and then the next one. Eve smiled, she didn't dare to stop him. Continuing down he undid all remaining buttons on her silk blouse, exposing Eve's white lace bra and the mistletoe between her breasts.

 _So amazing. So sexy. I'm going to enjoy this night._ Winston thought as he drifted his hand across Eve's tits and he felt her stiff nipples through the thin material of her white lace bra. Her breathing started to get quicker when Winston touched her tits and he guessed she liked them being touched and was anticipating what was going to happen just as he was.

"Winston, you still know how to please me with you're hands," Eve moan softly. Then she took the mistletoe out from between her breasts. "You know you want to kiss them." she smiled with a wink.

Winston looked down at her beautiful body and saw her the soft skin of her cleavage and the sexy tits encased by the lace bra. Bending over he took one of her tits in his mouth and sucked through the lace material while gently flicking his tongue over her nipple. Winston heard a low moan when his mouth first touched her and knew he was getting somewhere.

Ecouraged, Winston spent some time kissing, fondling, sucking and licking her tits and she responded by moaning and trembling as the two lovers stood there in the livingroom. Everytime he heard her moan, Winston would grow even more hornier then he already was. Feelinging a little naughty, Eve slipped her hand down into her husband's pants, trying to find the hidden treasure.

Winston shuddered when he felt Eve take hold of his now steel hard rod. Her fingers gripped firmly around his rod, as she began to stroke him, causing Winston to moan loudly. It had been a long time since Eve had given him a hand job.

"Eve, that feels so good." he said, smiling.

Eve looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Then you're going to love this." she said dropping to her knees in front of Winston. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him as she put her hands on his knees. She leaned forward and looked right at her lover's hard rod, hidden behind his pants.

"I bet this is the problem right here, isn't it? You're feeling old because you haven't had a good fuck since Lilly was born." Eve smiled as she unzipped Winston's pants, freeing his dick from it place of captivity.

Winston sighed with relief as Eve pulled his pants down to his ankles. As he stepped out of them, Winston removed his shirt, dropping it next to his pants. Now that he was fully nude, he waited to see if Eve would do now.

There was sparkle of lust seen grown brighter in Eve's eyes and then she grabbed hold of Winston's cock with her hand and put her lips around the head. He felt Eve's wet, soft lips sucking on his cockhead, her tongue licking on it, as she sucked harder, then popped off. "Wowie," she said, and licked her lips. "That tastes even better than I remember." She leaned forward and kept stroking Winston's cock steadily with that one hand, as her other cupped his balls, and her mouth went back to work, sucking and slobbering over her favorite thing.

Winston felt something in his balls as his wife worked her magic on him. He was nearing his climax.

"Eve, I'm going to cum soon!" he shouted. But then Eve stopped and frowned at him.

"You are?" she pouted, acting like a child that had been denied her ice cream or something. Then Eve glared at Winston. "Not until I have a chance to show you these old milk bags," she said, pushing Winston onto the couch.

Nodding and his mouth open, Winston might have muttered some kind of agreement. He watched as Eve unhooked her bra and slowly let it slide off, showing him those big pale soft breasts and the hard nipples that were pointed right at him.

"Ohhh, hot damn, Eve, those are like the most beautiful set of tits ever!" Winston groaned, and she smiled at him, rubbing them with her hands, caressing them, visibly getting even more turned on just from her own touch.

"You like my big breasts, huh baby? Ya wanna feel them on your cock?" She didn't wait for a reply, but put her tits on either side of Winston cock, letting it slide deep into her cleavage, then using her hands to bury him in all that warm soft flesh.

"Ohhh!" he groaned, "Oh yes, c'mon and fuck my cock with your tits, Eve!"

Eve gave off a sexy growl as she held her tits solidly around Winston's cock, pushing them up and down. She talked quietly, as much as to herself as to him. "Oh yess, you like that, you like that. MMMmmm, feels so nice, would be even better with some baby oil on everything."

That was when Winston started to cum without any warning. He probably didn't realized it myself until a few shots had already landed on Eve's face. He looked down and Eve laughed in surprise and kept stroking Winston's cock with her tits. Thick white shiny hot cum hit the bottom of her chin and her neck one shot somehow managed to reach the side of her cheek, and so much thick cum was dripping down her big tits and her hands as she stroked him on with those big warm tits 'til he was aching.

Standing up, Eveand unzipped her skirt. As she pushed it down to her feet she bent over, revealing her matching lace panties against her lusciously long legs. She then slid those off as well. Now she and Winston could enjoy each other to the fullest.

"I forgot how beautiful you are without your clothes on," Winston gasped in awe as he admired his mate's figure.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Winston," Eve replied, taking him by the hand and leaded him to their bedroom.

Once inside, Eve laid down on the bed, her eyes wide with excitement, but a soft smile on her face as she pulled Winston to her and they kissed. The kiss was deep and full of love, and the longer they kissed, and the more their tongues battled, the more frantic they became.

Winston's fingers were a blur in Eve's pussy and her hand was stroking his cock with purpose. When they broke the kiss, Eve looked up at her husband with blazing eyes as she spoke gently in his ear, "Take me now."

Winston just drank in the sight that he wanted burned in his memory forever, the sight of his sexy wife naked and open just for him. With a smile on his face, Winston lined his cock up with Eve's pussy, pushed in and began to thrust in and out of her.

Groans of satisfied lust filled the room as Winston slid his cock all the way in Eve's steamy pussy. He hovered over his wife as he worked his cock in a strong, steady pace, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and worked her hips back in response.

Eve's hands caressed her husband's muscular chest while Winston filled his hands with his wife's perfect tits. Higher and higher, up the ladder of lust they climbed as their bodies were locked together as one.

"Eve, I've missed this," Winston moan, kissing her neck with a burning passion.

Eve could only smile as Winston began to put more speed into his thrusts. Everytime he brought his hips down, her legs would tighen around his waist.

Soon, Winston felt the pressure building up inside of him. He bent his head down and sucked on one of her large pink nipples, rolling it around in his mouth, which made her cry some more.

"Oh, Eve. Does it feel good when I do this?" Winston asked her as he reached down to briefly rub her clit.

"Winston, that feels amazing!" Eve screamed. Her body began to squirm and violently shake during sex. Winston had to pin both of her shoulders down with his hands as he continued pounding her. Her body continued to shake and struggle. Her face was turning red in a way that he had not seen in a long time.

Eve began to squeeze Winston's arms with a strength that he never knew she had. Her mouth was wide open and she was taking deep breaths.

"Oh my stars!" she cried. "Oh damn that's great! Keep doing it...I'm going to...I'm going to..."

Eve screamed near the top of her lungs as she reached her climax, while Winston continued to pound her wet pussy. The look on her face was priceless. She squeezed his arms so tightly that he was sure it would leave bruises later.

Afterwards, she became limp once again. That's when Winston shot his load inside of her pussy, which at that point was a river of orgasmic fluids.

After the flow of his cum came to an end, Winston collapsed on top of her, and rolled to the side, with his finally soft cock plopping out of her worn out body. They were both completely exhausted.

Eve closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Winston looked over at her and smiled. "Well, I do feel younger now." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
